Nudge
Nudge (real name: Monique) is a motor mouth ("The Nudge Channel: All Nudge, All The Time") of African American descent. She is 11 years old (eventually 12 in later books), and very talkative. Her wings are tawny colored, as said by Max multiple times throughout the books. She is also much girlier than Max, and enjoys clothing and fashion. Abilites and Appearance Nudge's bird DNA may have come from a hawk, as her wings are similar to those of a hawk, as seen in the first book. However, in Angel's point-of-view, Nudge was a little pheasant, smooth and brown and beautiful. And in the Manga, she is seen having white wings. Nudge has curly brown hair (part of it is highlighted blonde during a makeover in The Angel Experiment). Max said several times that she had the potential to become a model. She is a skilled computer hacker, and develops tenuous psychometric powers within the course of the first book. Though, it has some disadvantages, as she appears to feel very strong emotions whenever she touches something that has generated great sadness or if many people have touched it. For example, when she went to the Vietnam Memorial on a field trip in School's Out Forever, Nudge made the mistake of touching the Wall and almost doubled over. In the fourth book, the Final Warning, Nudge develops the ability to attract metal to her at will. Personality Nudge is a loving, extremely fashion filled, strong, fierce, stubborn, beautiful, fascinating, breath taking, motor mouthed person. It is said in the Angel Experiment that she has the potential to 'turn Mother Teresa into an axe murderer'. Residence It is unknown where Nudge was born. She had lived at the School until she was 6 or 7, and then left with Jeb Batchelder along with the flock. She lived with the Flock in their first house until she was 11, where she shared a small bedroom with Angel. Live Action Visit the page Go Nudge and Angel!!!!!!!!!!! Trivia *She is frightened of rats. *Nudge's real name is Monique. She had the alias of Krystal, Tiffany-Krystal, Jessica Miranda Alicia Tangerine Butterfly (in the Flock's attempt to confuse Chinese scientists/the Clean Team), and Cinnamon Allspice La Fever. *Nudge supposedly finds a video of her parents in School's Out Forever, where it seems to suggest they died, possibly someone associated with ITEX or The School killed them. *In Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports she tells ter Borcht that she once ate 9 snickers bars in one sitting without barfing as one of the other "skills" she has. *Nudge is the only member in the flock who wishes to be normal while the others don't really care. **She wants her wings removed. Romance *Sloan *Sloan was only mentioned in the final book, Nevermore. Nudge really liked him and the two only shared a single date. She, Sloan, Max, and Dylan were then attacked by Ari's clone and then Sloan no longer liked her, calling her a freak, hightailing it out of the parking lot. Gossip soon started all over Twitter and Facebook, then the Flock's temporary school treated her like an outcast, ending the relationship. Category:Characters Category:The Flock Category:Mutants Category:Main Characters Category:Females